


8 pm

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, i woke up from a nap and immediately wrote this, unproofread and were straight chilliong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: With the storm raging outside, the apartment was dim and a few degrees colder than usual, making him with he’d have stolen a sweatshirt from Koga’s closet before beginning his journey. Oh well. He’d just have to hunt down a blanket before he inevitably occupied the remaining portion of the couch. Thinking about the effort he’d have to put in made him wish he hadn’t gotten up in the first place. Knowing that Koga was just a few more meters away, probably warm like a geyser, guided him down the short hallway and into the sitting room.





	8 pm

**Author's Note:**

> i have been awake for no more than an hour srry for typos gn snzzzzzz

A clap of thunder dragged Ritsu out of his evening nap, interrupting a very active dream regarding his older brother and a volcano. As pleasant a dream it was, and as much as he wanted to roll over and continue it, something was amiss. Koga was no longer plastered to his back and the bed was getting quite cold with only Ritsu to keep it warm. Leon was missing from the dark room as well, which was only briefly alarming until Ritsu heard the TV down the hall. It was clear, then, that they were watching TV without him, and that just wouldn’t do. They were going to see him whether they liked it or not.

Against the blankets’ suggestion, Ritsu crawled out of bed, shuffling his socks against the rug on his way to the door. With the storm raging outside, the apartment was dim and a few degrees colder than usual, making him with he’d have stolen a sweatshirt from Koga’s closet before beginning his journey. Oh well. He’d just have to hunt down a blanket before he inevitably occupied the remaining portion of the couch. Thinking about the effort he’d have to put in made him wish he hadn’t gotten up in the first place. Knowing that Koga was just a few more meters away, probably warm like a geyser, guided him down the short hallway and into the sitting room. Reruns of some soap opera played out on TV, obviously appealing to Koga’s limited attention span.

“Mornin’, Ritchii.” Speaking of Koga, he looked over the back of the couch, quickly joined by Leon putting his chin on the back cushion as well.

Instead of answering Koga, as payback for being abandoned in bed, Ritsu stooped to kiss Leon on the forehead. Leon hopped to lick his cheek, nose twitching and paws tapping on the couch excitedly. Taking advantage of the distraction, Koga tugged Ritsu’s hand close enough to kiss his knuckles, smile evident. It took a lot of willpower to not smack him with the loose grip on his wrist, but Ritsu chose to behave, dropping all his weight on Koga’s back. Laughter shook both of their frames. Leon pitter pattered around the back of the couch to nose and nip at Ritsu’s ankles, causing him to pitch over the back of the couch to escape. Before he had a chance to get comfortable lain out across the cushions, Koga hauled Ritsu into his lap. 

Curling up like a sprayed bug, Ritsu’s face formed a half hearted scowl. Koga ignored his scowl, moving him like a rag-doll until the TV was visible and Ritsu was held upright by his left arm. Ritsu opened his mouth to chew him out, paused to yawn, and then tried again.

“You left me,” Ignoring that he sounded like a petulant child, his rubbed his nose against the side of Koga’s neck, head nestled on his shoulder, “It was so cold in there, Corgi, how could you?”

“Sorry, Leon had to go out ‘n I didn’t wanna bug you.” Koga rocked from side to side like he was soothing a baby, humming to the theme of the show as a new episode started.

“Keep me warm now, kay?” Eyes already shut, Ritsu snuggled closer, satisfied to feel Leon hunkering down by his feet.

“Yeah, yeah, go back to sleep, dumbass.” Koga’s right hand came up to stroke through the hair on the back of Ritsu’s head, soothing him further, “Love you.”

Ritsu didn’t answer, already dedicated to falling back asleep, but the kiss that pressed itself to Koga’s collarbone was more than enough for him to know his affections were returned. Thunder cracked once more, and he held on a little tighter, silently promising that this time he’d stay.


End file.
